Father and Son
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: James and Jayden. Father and son. They were unseperatable. James loved Jayden. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1: Jayden's Birth

Father and Son

**I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. This is PreSamurai though. It is about a moments between James and Jayden when he is a father. Hope you like it. Sorry for any misspellings and mistakes.**

Chapter 1: Jayden's Birth

Jayden was in James' wife's stomach. He wanted his child to be born soon. He kind of hoped the child would be born early, but on the otherhand if his child was born this early then the child would most likely die. So he would have to wait. _I really want my child, but my wife is not as strong and will get better so now the baby would die and my wife too. I must wait. I hate waiting,_ thought James.

"James!" his wife called.

He ran into their shared room. "What?" he asked," Are you all right?"

"They baby is coming," his wife gasped out.

"No, it's ten weeks early!" James cried.

"I know, but it's coming. Please get me to the hospital," said his wife. He hurried her to their car and rushed her to the hospital, ignoring the concerned glances of his team. When they arrived, they were rushed into delivery. James waited nervously in the waiting room. A few hours later, the doctors came out with a baby boy.

"Your wife named him Jayden, do you agree to that name?" asked the doctor.

"Can I see my wife?" asked James worriedly.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that. I am sorry sir, but your wife died during childbirth," said the man," and your baby won't survive long either. We need to make a birth certificate though so we have record he was delivered."

"I agree to that name," said James, heartbroken. He held his baby boy. He cried as he remembered his wife. The boy looked like him, but he had his mother's eyes. The doctor gave him a sad look. He handed him the birth certificate.

"Since he won't live long, you can take him home so you can hold him," said the doctor.

"Thanks," James murmured. He walked to his car and he drove home with the baby. He was crying still, but he had Jayden. He was starting to get mad at Jayden. He was the reason his precious wife died. He shook his head. _I'm being stupid. The poor boy couldn't stop it. I have him and I will love him_, he thought. He made it safely home with Jayden. He picked him up to realize he wasn't crying. Tears filled his eyes again. He was going to lose his baby boy too.

He walked into the Shiba House cradling Jayden. His tears started streaming down when he looked at Jayden's adorable face. Mentor Ji was about to yell at him when he saw the heartbroken expression he wore and the little boy in his arms.

"Layla died," said Mentor Ji asked.

James nodded and said," Jayden won't last long either. He's going to die and I am going to lose Layla forever." James broke down. He cried. He cradled Jayden who remained silent as a dead mouse. The others came in and were shocked at how James was.

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth.

" Layla died and his son is most likely die," said Ji. His heart was broken and he wanted to help James in anyway he can.

"Well a little symbol power could keep him alive, don't you think?" suggested Shane, not liking how much pain his best friend is in.

James' head shot up and he said," Shane! That's brilliant!" He set Jayden down, pulled put his Samurizer, and made the symbol for life. He exclaimed," Live!" Jayden immediately began to cry. Relief flooded through everyone present. James picked him up and cradled him close to his chest.

"Hush, you are safe with me," said James. Jayden calmed down. He grabbed at James thumb and he started to suck on it. James smiled. He was happy. His son was going to live. He knew he would.

"What's his name?" asked Sarah.

"Jayden," James said softly, staring at Jayden lovingly. His baby boy was going to live and that was all he needed. He would grieve for his wife later. He was going to celebrate with his team now. He cradled Jayden and couldn't set him down for a moment. Jayden continued to suck his thumb. Soon Jayden fell asleep still gripping his thumbs.

**How was it? I really like this chapter. Tell me if you like it too.**

**The**

**Review **

**Button **

**Is **

**Right **

**There**

**So**

**Click **

**It **

**And**

**REVIEW**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

Chapter 2: The First Encounter

**Hey, I cannot take full credit for these next two chapters. I got the idea Emilyjayden101. Hope you like them.**

Jayden was one years old and very reckless. He would always find himself in danger no matter how much caution his dad and the team took. He found ever sharp item: knifes, scissors, razors, etc. He climbed pratically every tree. He always found himself in high places. He always found himself in the way when they were training. He climbed the shelves and so on.

James was always worrying for his baby boy's safety. He never wanted Jayden to get hurt. He tried his best to keep Jayden from getting hurt, but Jayden was reckless and was always getting hurt. Most of the time it wasn't serious. He hated hearing his boy crying. Jayden's sobs were heart-wrenching. Ask the team; they will tell you so.

Today was no exception. This time though, Jayden did something extremely reckless. Jayden was watching the team training. He didn't understand why they were fighting each other. He didn't argue. He liked watching his father win. He cheered his dad on. The team would make fun of James for it, but James never had the heart to tell Jayden to stop.

Now you need to know something. Jayden has never seen his father fight the Nighlock. He has never seen a Nighlock either. He was never allowed in the outside world. Also when he got scared, he would cry. He was not that loud. He cried and sniffled, but he barely called for his dad because of fear. Of course, James would figure out that Jayden was scared.

The GAP Sensor went off. James went over and kissed Jayden's head when he heard Jayden's whimpers. He didn't know why Jayden was scared of the GAP Sensor. James ran off with his team. They usually close the gate so Jayden didn't get out. This time they didn't.

Jayden wanted to find his dad and see him fight. So he crawled towards the gate and then he was out. The world was big and scary to little Jayden, but he kept going. He soon found where his dad was fighting. He was about to cheer him on when he saw what they were fighting. He started whimpering and he curled up by the wall of the buildding. Tears spilling out of his eyes.

**Line Break**

The Nighlock looked over and saw him. He didn't recongize him at first. Then he realized it was the red ranger's son. He laughed evilly. He backed off the rangers. They were confused. He ran towards the building. He ran towards the boy.

James went and looked at where the Nighlock was running. His eyes widened when he saw his son, Jayden. The Nighlock was going to hurt him. His fatherly instincts kicked in and he attacked the Nighlock before he could reach his baby boy. He attacked with all his strength and anger. He was being reckless he knew, but his son was in danger. He had to protect him. The Nighlock threw him into the building across the street. He walked to Jayden. He swung his sword at him. He succeeded in making a deep cut from his chest to his stomach before he dried out.

"You're lucky, red ranger. I can't hurt your kid. I'm drying out," said the Nighlock," but know this: I will be back and I will kill your son." Then he went through a gap.

James ran to Jayden. He held his son close to him. He picked him up and ran him home. He couldn't let his die. He needed him.

"Daddy," Jayden whimpered out.

"Jayden, hold on. We are almost home," said James.

"It hurts," Jayden whimpered.

"We'll get you all better when we get home, but you got to hold on until then," said James. Jayden nodded. He whimpered. James saw tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy, I sowwy**1**," said Jayden.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I should say I'm sorry for not being able to protect you," said James. Jayden snuggled close to his father's chest and cry. It hurt too bad.

"Daddy, it hurts. Make it stop. Daddy please make the pain stop," Jayden begged. He was hurting and he wanted the pain to stop. James started crying because he knew he couldn't get rid of his son's pain.

They arrived at the Shiba House to see Mentor Ji searching for something most likely Jayden. James cleared his throat and gestured to his arms. Ji was so relieved that is until he saw his cut. He grabbed Jayden from James and took him into the recovery. He cleaned the wound and then stitched it up.

The next day, Jayden woke up in a strange room. His chest and stomach hurt still. He was scared. He started crying. Tears came out nonstop. He whimpered. His breath started hitching. He wanted his dad. He NEEDED his dad. He tried to get up and find him, but he felt more pain. He layed back down.

Luckily, James came in to check on Jayden. When he saw Jayden crying, he ran and held him tight. He made sure not to hurt Jayden more. Jayden buried his head into James' chest and he sobbed. He was scared and in pain. James rubbed comforting circles in his back and cooed at Jayden. He knew Jayden liked that. Soon Jayden fell asleep. James got up and left. Big mistake.

**Line Break**

Jayden woke up and searched for his father. When he didn't find him, he got scared. Despite the pain he was in, he got up and started walking. He was really hurt. It really hurt and soon he found himself on the floor in pain. He wanted to call for his father, but he didn't have the strength to do it.

James walked in and didn't see Jayden in his bed. He searched for him frantically. His eyes finally landed on him in the middle of the floor. He was holding his stomach and his face was distorted with pain. James ran towards him and held him in his arms.

When Jayden finally stopped crying, he looked at his dad with a heartbroken expression on his face. James stared at him. His heart broke. He wiped the few tears that started falling set

"What's wrong, baby boy?" asked James.

"You left me," said Jayden. Tears started falling again. "Why did you leave me? Do you not want me anymore?" asked Jayden. He started sobbing into his father's chest.

"I'm sorry. I want you and I don't know. I guess I thought you didn't need me that much," said James.

"I do need you, daddy. Please don't leave," begged Jayden. His eyes had unshed tears in them. He became extremely clingy to his father. His father's heart broke when he saw him. He held Jayden as close as he could without hurting him.

"I won't leave you," said James. Then the GAP Sensor went off. Jayden whimpered and stared at him with tears in his eyes. James set Jayden on the bed and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll be back soon," said James.

"Daddy?" Jayden said. James looked at him and saw that he was crying. He knew what Jayden wanted. He also knew he couldn't give it to him. He had to go. He turned away and ran out the door. Catching up with the others.

**Line Break**

The moment the Nighlock was defeated, James rushed home. He went to see Jayden. He knew immediately knew that Jayden had been crying by the look on Mentor Ji's face. He ran into the recovery room. When Jayden saw him, he turned away from him. He was mad and hurt.

"Jayden?" James said.

"Go away," said Jayden. He didn't want to see or hear his dad's voice anymore. He hurt his father. He knew it too, but he didn't care. His father hurt him and didn't care for his feelings. Why should he care for his dad's? He shouldn't. That's what he thought.

"Come on, Jayden," said Shane.

"Talk to your dad," Sarah said.

"No! I hate him!" shouted Jayden. He was crying again, but he was not going to let them know.

"You don't mean that," Elizabeth persisted. James was absolutely heartbrokened. He shouldn't have left, but he had too. His team couldn't combine zords without him and he didn't know if his team could have defeated the Nighlock without him.

"I do!" shouted Jayden, and a sob wracked his body. He couldn't stop from crying. James walked to him and he held Jayden in his arms. Jayden sobbed into his chest before hitting him with his fist. James let him.

"You...you... said that you...wouldn't leave...but then that alarm...rang and you..you...left me! I called you and you...just ignored...me! I hate...hate you!" shouted Jayden. He kept hitting James.

"Jayden?' said James. Tears were falling from his eyes. Jayden looked at him. "I'm sorry. I needed to leave. The team could have been hurt," said James.

"What about me?" asked Jayden.

James took a different approach. James asked," Do you like Shane, Sarah, Elizabeth, and Joseph?"

"Yeah," answered Jayden," They're the best!" Hurt flashed across James' face, but if Jayden noticed he didn't show it.

"Do you want them get hurt?" asked James.

"No, because then I will be stuck with you all day," said Jayden. Hurt again flashed across James' face. He turned away from Jayden and his team. He was crying.

"What about me?" James whispered.

Jayden cocked his head and asked," What?"

"Do you like me? Do you want me to get hurt?" asked James. Jayden started thinking. It broke James' heart. It was an immediate answer for them, but he had to think about it for him. James got up and walked past his team. He left Jayden sitting there on the bed staring after him.

"Daddy?" Jayden asked, hoping for him to reappear. He never did that night or the next day. Ji brought Jayden breakfast. James didn't show up for the next week. Jayden didn't get any better. In fact he was only getting worse. His death used to not be a possiblity. Now every day that went by that he didn't see his father, his life shortened until he just gave up and was waiting to die.

When he had about a week left, James finally came in to see his boy. Jayden was bedridden and his heart was slowing daily. He looked up. He was not hopeful anymore. He knew that his father was not coming.

**Flashback**

_Jayden was hoping that his father would come back. He never showed up. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he asked," Where's daddy?" _

_ Elizabeth said," He's training. Do you want him?" Jayden nodded. She left. _

_ She came back five minutes later. Jayden looked up hopefully and he searched for his dad, but he didn't see him. His face fell. "Where's daddy?" Jayden asked._

_ "He said that he didn't have time to come see you today. I argued with him that you haven't seen him for a month. He said that he was busy. I'm sorry, Jayden," said Elizabeth. _

_ "Oh,okay. Maybe tomorrow," said Jayden. His heart was broken. He kept asking for his father, but it was always the same answer: I don't have time for you today. His heart broke every day. Eventually he stopped asking. He became quieter. His heart slowed every day._

**End of Flashback**

He was surprised when he saw his father standing in the doorway. He was alone which surprised Jayden even more. His hope was short-lived because James turned away and started to leave. Jayden just gave up. His heart was drastically slowing. James came back and saw that his son was dying. He ran grabbed Jayden.

"Jayden!" he called," Jayden, please! I love you! Don't die! Jayden, please, don't die!" Jayden's heartbeat went back to a steady, strong heartbeat. James sighed in relieve. His heart broke more when he realized that he was the reason his one-year-old boy was dying.

"Jayden, why don't you like the GAP Sensor?" asked James.

"Because you leave when it goes off and sometimes you are hurt when you come back," said Jayden. James sighed and held Jayden. They fell asleep. Mentor Ji came in and smiled.

**Line Break**

A couple months later, Jayden was perfectly better. He was reckless and creative. James was more overprotective of Jayden because of what happened recently.

**Sorry if the ending wasn't good. I was rushed. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Encounter

Chapter 3: Second Encounter

Jayden was two years old now. He was still reckless and careless. He walked better now that he was older. He still clung to his dad when he could. James didn't mind, but it was worrying Mentor Ji. Jayden was still young, but he needed to start arguing with his dad holding him. Jayden absolutely loved being held by James.

Jayden still hated the GAP Sensor. He didn't like when James left. He wanted daddy to stay. James hated leaving Jayden at the Shiba House. He knew though that Jayden could get hurt in the outside world. He absolutely refused to let him leave the Shiba House ever.

It led to another encounter with the Nighlock. Jayden was always curious about what the outside world. So when the team left for their jobs. Jayden followed James. He followed James to his job to the bookstore. He looked around in awe. Soon he was lost. He had no idea where he was and he recongized no one. He started to whimper and cry.

The people were running away screaming. Jayden was scared and confused. He got up and ran in the opposite direction of everyone else was going. He ran into something big and bulky. It was a Nighlock's leg. He was scared. He cried harder than he had ever cried before.

"Well, lookie here. The red ranger's son," said the Nighlock, and he picked Jayden up. He dropped Jayden behind him. "I'll kill you when your pathetic father gets here," said the Nighlock. He grabbed some tape and rope. He duct-taped Jayden's mouth shut and tied Jayden up. "Now be a good boy and stay here," said the Nighlock. Jayden was crying. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell.

**Line Break**

James and his team arrived. James didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. He thought this was going to be a normal attack. He was going to defeat the Nighlock so he can get home to Jayden. Jayden was probably terrified at home. At least he was safe. Or so he thought...

They got in their fighting stance. They were going to attack. _Good, they will fall right into my trap_, thought the Nighlock. The Nighlock started laughing. This confused the team.

"Shut up!" shouted Shane, and he attacked the Nighlock. The Nighlock stepped back. He was not scared. He had the team's weakness: little Jayden.

"I would not do that if I were you," said the Nighlock with a laugh.

"And why not?" asked James. The Nighlock smiled an evil smile. James did not like it one bit. This was not going well. Something was wrong.

"Attack me. I dare you, but I will warn you now. You will regret it," said the Nighlock. James stepped forward and continued with his sword raised above his head. The Nighlock laughed. He reached behind his back and grabbed Jayden. He was ready to pull him in front of him when the strike came.

His motion did not go unnoticed though. Sarah and Elizabeth saw him do it. They didn't know what was behind his back, but whatever it was could potentially hurt James or be hurt by James.

"James stop! He got something behind his back!" Sarah cried.

"Let go of what you got," said Elizabeth.

"No," said the Nighlock.

"What do you got?" asked James.

"Attack and find out," said the Nighlock.

Jayden tried to let out whimper, but the duct-tape stopped him. He hoped that his dad didn't attack. He knew the Nighlock will make his father hurt him. He wished James would notice him. He kicked the Nighlock's Nighlock growled. He knew he would pay for that later unless his father saved him. Tears kept falling nonstop from his eyes.

Jayden was slightly relieved that his father didn't attack. He was still in danger. The Nighlock had let go of him. He had a great idea. He started scooting away from the Nighlock. Joseph noticed him and tapped James on the shoulder. He nodded over to Jayden. James nearly gasped. His eyes widened incredibly. He attacked the Nighlock. Soon though the Nighlock dried out.

James ran over to Jayden. Suddenly a man pushed him away from him. He put a gun to his head. He said," I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" shouted James," Let him go!" James looked at Jayden. Tears were falling nonstop. Shane punched the man. James grabbed Jayden and ran home. When they arrived at the Shiba House, he untied and took the duct-tape off Jayden. Jayden launched himself at James and cried into his father's chest.

James held him and said," It's okay. You're safe now."

"I'm sowwy! I just wanted to see you at work!" cried Jayden.

"It's okay, Jay-Jay," said James.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Jayden.

"No, I'm just so relieved that you are okay," said James. Jayden smiled and snuggled against James. He fell asleep.

**Hope you like it. Tell me if it was good. I am open to requests.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

**In the next chapter he'll meet his future team. Now I need ideas. Also do you want this to be order. Cause if I want Jayden to be 5 when he meets his team before you know they fight the Nighlock. But if you want it in order by age then that will be a couple of chapters later. Please tell me in a review. Thank you. **

**KrazyKriss to answer this question. Jayden sneaks out. Mentor Ji does not know he has. Ji thinks he is in his room or something. **

Jayden was three. He was terrified of Nighlock. He knew he had to be brave. He should be brave. He was going to be the red ranger! He should not be afraid. He shouldn't let the Nighlock hurt him either. He needed to fight back, but first he needed to train.

It was about midnight. So everyone is in bed. Jayden sneaks into the training area. He picks up a katana stick that Shane dropped and didn't pick up. He started hitting a dummy. He was hitting it hard enough in his mind. He got up on the bench.

"Die, dummy!" he cried, not knowing how loud he was. He jumped off the bench. He hit the dummy hard and fell to ground. He hit his arm. It was bent wrong and hurt. He started crying.

**Line Break**

James wakes with a jerk. He heard a cry. He hears a scream and someone crying. He knows those sobs of pain.

"Jayden!" he cries. He jumps out of bed and rushes to the training area. He picks Jayden up gently. The others were close behind James. Ji glared at Shane.

"Shane! You idiot!" Elizabeth said, and she gibsmacked him.

"What?" asked Shane, rubbing the back of his head.

"He got hurt with the sword you didn't pick up," said Joseph.

"You don't see James hitting me," Shane muttered. James then punched him.

"I told you to pick it up! I knew Jayden would get hurt! I hate you !" shouted James. He stalked in leaving his sobbing son. Ji took the boy gently into the recovery room.

"Shane, since you and James need to make up, tell him that Jayden broke his arm," said Ji. Shane nodded, but he was scared that James would hurt him again.

"James," he said as he knocked on the door of their leader's door. James opened the door. Shane noticed that James had been crying.

"What do you want?" asked James. He was still hurt.

"Ji wanted me to tell you that Jayden broke his arm," said Shane. James raised his fist. He was going to punch him, but he noticed the fear that flickered across Shane's eyes. He looked at his fist. He lowered his fist. He hugged.

"I'm sorry!" said James.

"It's okay, buddy," said Shane.

"No, I made scared of me," said James.

"Well, I forgive you," said Shane. James smiled and they hugged.

They went to see Jayden. He layed whimpering on the bed. He look at his dad. His arm was in a cast. "Daddy?" whimpered Jayden.

"Go talk to him. I'll come in later," said Shane.

"Jayden," said James, and he cradled his son," Are you alright?"

"My arm hurts," said Jayden. He snuggled into his father's chest. James smiled at his adorable son.

"I'm sure it does. Jayden, why were you in the training area tonight?" asked James.

"I wanted to defeat the Nighlock like you do and I did not want you to think I am weak and I don't want the Nighlock to hurt me anymore," said Jayden. He looked at his father with his tears in his eyes. "Do you think I'm weak?" asked Jayden.

"Jayden, you need to forget the Nighlock. You are going to grow up like a normal child. I don't want you to worry about the Nighlock. You don't have to prove that you are strong because I know you are strong. I won't let the Nighlock hurt you," said James. Jayden smiled and soon fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy," said James and he kissed Jayden's forehead. He got up and was about to leave, but he felt a hand wrap around his finger.

"Stay with me," Jayden said sleepily. James smiled.

"Okay, baby boy," said James, and he snuggled with his son. They fell asleep.

**How was it?**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends

Chapter 5: New Friends

**This chapter happens when Jayden is 4. Here are the ages:**

**Jayden: 4**

**Emily: 2**

**Serena: 5**

**Kevin: 4**

**Mike: 3**

**Mia: 4**

**Sorry, but Antonio won't be in this chapter, but he will be in later chapters. Please read and review. **

Mentor Ji saw how much the others missed their kids. He realized that it was unfair for James to be able to see his son when the others might never see theirs again. So he made a plan.

**Line Break**

Serena and Emily entered together. They ran to their mom. They jumped into her lap, startling her. "Serena! Emily! What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth.

"Mommy!" was the only answered she got from her two-year-old daughter, Emily. Serena said nothing, but hugged her mom with all her might.

**Line Break**

Kevin ran into and jumped into his father's arms. He hugged his dad. He looked his father with a great admiration that was above his age. He loved his father. "Hey, little buddy, where did you come from?" asked Joseph.

"Town," answered Kevin, still not very playful. He trained to be a Samurai and was into swimming. He dreamed of being in the Olympics.

**Line Break**

Mike ran into his father's arms. He hit with all the force he could muster. His father laughed and picked him up. He laughed. He lifted his arms and cried," I'm a tree!"

"So, little tike, how's it going?" asked Shane laughing at his son's antics.

**Line Break**

Mia ran to her mother and hopped onto her shoulders with a smile. Everyone laughed. Sarah grabbed Mia and flipped her upside down making her laugh harder. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. This was truly amazing.

"Well, Mia, are you going to keep laughing or am I going to have to punish you?" asked her mom with a smile. Mia kept giggling despite the threat of "punishment". Sarah starting bouncing her making her laugh harder and harder.

**Line Break**

James came in with Jayden. Jayden was out of his cast by now. He saw that Sarah was holding a little girl. He also saw that the little girl was giggling.

"Sarah set the little girl before she stops breathing for good," said James with a smirk when his team jumped. Sarah set the little girl.

"You're kids are here because I wanted you to be able to spend time with them. Your wifes and husbands will come and go. They decided not to come this time. Though it seems that your husband, Elizabeth, wanted the kids gone. Any thing going on at home that we need to know about?" asked Mentor Ji.

"Oh, um, their father... my husband...no there is nothing going on you need to know about," said Elizabeth.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," said Emily and Serena together. Elizabeth sent them a small glare.

"The kids spoke!" declared Shane with a twinkle in his eye," Now seriously what's up?"

"The sky," said Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater," Emily and Serena said at the same time Shane said," Oh so we're playing that game."

James stepped in and said," Come on, Elizabeth, what's going on?"

Before Elizabeth could say anything, Emily shouted," Daddy hurts us and Mommy too!" The others stared at her.

"Daddy hits us and yells at us. He wants us to do bad things. He did bad things to Mom," said Serena.

"You call that nothing," said Sarah," That sounds like something."

"He wasn't always like that. He changed after I had a baby without a brain. He starting calling me useless and cheated on me, but I can't divorce him. He has our kids and he would win custody over them and then kill them," said Elizabeth.

"That's sad," said Sarah," Good thing that the kids are going to live with us now."

"Yeah," said the others.

"Oh, your kids will help bond you guys," said Mentor Ji.

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"A future self of me was able to get in contact with me. In your last battle, James dies and you guys leave. You stay in contact some, but not often. In fact any friendships you had pratically disappear. You seal Master Xrandred until Jayden is about seventeen and then he comes back. It was not what I wanted. You guys are best friends. After that battle, you slip apart and I don't want that to happen, espicially after the future version of me tells me how close the whole team is," said Ji. The team was stunned into silence.

"Daddy, can't die! He's invincible!" cried Jayden, breaking the silence.

"Jayden, no one is invincible. I can die any day from anything," said James, knowing he had to break his son's heart so he knew anything can happen to anyone.

"But...but.." Jayden said in near tears.

"I promise if I can help it, I won't die, but I will die eventually. Okay, Jayden?" asked James.

"Okay," Jayden said sadly. James smiled at him. "Do you want some ice cream?" asked James.

YES!" shouted Jayden.

"Do you want some ice cream?" James asked the other kids.

"YES!" said the other kids.

"Well, come on then," said James and he started walking off. Emily stayed behind even though she wanted ice cream.

**Line Break**

James stood sastified that all the kids were fed ice cream. They were eating it. He smiled, but then he realized Elizabeth's youngest wasn't in there. He got her a bowl of ice cream and went into the living room. He knelt down in front of Emily.

"Do you want ice cream?" asked James. Everyone stared at Emily. She nodded timidly. He handed her the bowl and a spoon. "There you go," said James, and he stood up.

"Thank you," she whispered. He looked at her surprised.

"You're welcome," said James. He walked away softly. He smiled. She was adorable. He was glad that Elizabeth was finally reunited with her kids. Same for the others. None of had any attractions to each other. They were like siblings and definitely best friends.

**Line Break**

"Hey do you want to pull a prank on my dad and your dad?" asked Mike.

"Yeah," said Jayden.

"Okay, here's what we do," said Mike.

A couple of hours later, they had tied some string outside of James' door. There was a radio with a love song on it. The others were walking down the hallway when Shane tripped and James caught him. Jayden hit play from the hiding spot. He slipped deeper into the closet. The radio started blasting the lyrics to Love Story by Taylor Swift. Jayden and Mike were trying hard to stop giggling.

**Line Break**

James dropped Shane the moment he heard the music. He paled. "Shane!" he called.

"I didn't do it," said Shane. The others burst out laughing. Their kids arrived.

"I know who did it," Sarah said laughing," Never thought he'd do it though!" Elizabeth nodded.

"Who?" asked Shane and James together.

"What two little boys of the ages three and four are missing?" asked Elizabeth.

"Jayden and Mike," said Shane, and he started laughing. James wasn't, but he smiled. He was going to get revenge. He was going to make Jayden squirm. He put on a stern look.

"Jayden, get out here now," demanded James. Jayden and Mike came out of the closet sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! It was Mike's idea!" shouted Jayden.

"He's throwing his partner in crime under the bus," Joseph told the others. They nodded.

"Jayden, come here now," said James. The others were actually getting scared that Jayden was in trouble.

"Oh come on, James, lighten up. It was a harmless prank," said Shane. Mike ran into his arms and he picked him up.

"Shane, stay out of this," said James.

"No," said Shane," He's four years old. Give him a break."

"Shane," growled James.

"Fine, hurt your son. See if I care, but when he hates you don't come and blame me," said Shane.

"Come on, Jayden," said James. They went into his room. He put Jayden on his bed. Jayden was in near tears. James pretended not to notice.

"Jayden," said James, but before he could finish his sentence Jayden burst into tears. He wouldn't stop crying and it broke James' heart.

"Hey, hey, Jay-Jay, relax. You're not in trouble," said James.

"I'm not?" Jayden asked sniffling.

"No, you're not," said James. They laughed.

"Why did you make me feel like it then?" asked Jayden.

"Revenge," said James.

"Oh," said Jayden.

"Nice prank by the way," said James.

"Thanks," said Jayden.

**Line Break**

"That prank of your's was foolish," said Kevin.

"It was just for fun," said Jayden.

"True Samurai don't have a lot of time for fun," said Kevin.

"Yeah, they do!" shouted Jayden," We don't always train. In fact I made a game about symbol power so I could memorize it better. Do you want to play?"

"Sure," said Kevin. He was unsure, but if he noticed then he didn't show it. They played it for an hour before Mia showed up and Kevin went to the store with his dad.

**Line Break**

Mia went to watch Jayden. When he noticed her, he said," Hello."

"Hi," she said," My mom is cooking and I'm going to help her, but we need a taster. Do you want to be the taster?"

"Sure," answered Jayden. They walked into the kitchen. They made cakes and brownies and cookies and every thing that Jayden could think of. He liked all of it, except the peas. He hated peas. Mia didn't like peas either. They ended up having a pea fight. They also ended help cleaning it up, though they just made a bigger mess.

**Line Break**

Emily peered around the corner. She was watching Jayden play with a car. He looked at her and she pulled away and hid around the corner. He came over there.

"Do you want to play cars with me?" asked Jayden.

"Oh, um, you want me to play with you?" asked Emily.

"Sure, why not?" asked Jayden.

"No one ever wanted to play with me before," said Emily.

"Well I want to play with you," said Jayden. Emily smiled and they went to play. They had fun. Serena came and play too. They laughed.

**Line Break**

James and the others smiled at how close the kids became. They loved them so much and couldn't wait until they grew up.

**How was it? Sorry about not having anything too personal with Serena but I did not have any ideas for her. Hope you like it. Request are still open. **


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

**Hey, I am back! Hope you like this chapter. READ AND REVIEW!**

Jayden, Emily, Serena, Kevin, Mike, and Mia were waiting for there parents to get back from fighting the Nighlock. They had been gone for days. The kids missed their parents. Jayden missed father more than anyone could ever know.

Jayden soon figured out that the team was missing. He was scared, but he didn't want to see his father hurt or worse! He might never see his father again.

"We need to do something," said Jayden.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

They set out at midnight. Emily was scared of the dark. She started whimpering. Jayden hugged the her and held her hand as they walked to where their parents had last been spotted.

When they arrived, they followed the destruction about a mile led them right behind the Nighlock. Jayden got scared. All of them were scared. Jayden had to be brave.

**Line Break**

James saw Jayden and the other kids. He panicked. He couldn't let them get hurt. He watched as they slowly backed away.

**Line Break**

"Hey!" Jayden shouted. The Nighlock turned around.

"Well, well, the ranger kids," said the Nighlock. He attacked.

"Scatter!" Jayden called. They ran away in different directions, but no one ran home. They regrouped in the middle. They dodged the Nighlock's blade and any other thing he threw at them.

Emily disappeared, something she was good at. She found a sharp peice of wood. She picked it up and started to saw at James' bonds. He jumped and looked at her. She put a finger to her lips. She continued with little success. She wanted to give up.

"Keep going, sweetie," said James. She continued harder. He was soon free. She continued on to the others. A little while later, they were all free. Kevin threw them their Samurizers. Soon the Nighlock was destroyed. The kids and the parents went home.

**Line Break**

"That was reckless," said James, scoldingly.

"We were just trying to get you out safely," said Jayden. The others looked down. No one, except Jayden, would even talk to James.

"It was still reckless," said James.

"So?" asked Jayden," We're here. We're alive and so are you."

"Jayden, you had no excuse for doing what you did. In fact, you shouldn't have even been there," said James.

"What about everything you taught me? What you are saying goes against the way you brought me up!" Jayden shouted.

"Jayden, do not raise your voice at me," James said.

"I hate you!" Jayden shouted and he stalked off to his room.

"Um, sir, what do you want us to do?" Serena asked.

"Just go to bed," said James. The kids filed out of the room to their beds. It was pretty late and they were tired.

"Is Jayden in trouble?" asked Emily. James looked up and realized that Emily was still in there with him.

"No, Emily," Jayden is not in trouble," said James.

"Okay," said Emily.

"Now, be a good little girl, and go to bed," said James.

"Night," said Emily with a yawn. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Good night," said James. Emily walked out the door. _She's so adorable_, thought James.

**Line Break**

James walked into Jayden's room. He sighed. His son was crying. He wondered why. He knocked on Jayden's open door. Jayden looked up and, regonizing his dad, turned away. James sighed.

"You still mad?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Jayden. He was hurting. His father didn't care.

"Would a hug help?" asked James. Jayden was tempted to say yes.

"I don't think so," said Jayden.

"What you did was reckless," James said.

"I was trying to save you," said Jayden.

"At the risk of your life? And yout friends life? You put them in danger too. That was not fair or wise," said James," I was going through torture Jayden, but seeing you get hurt would have been ten times worse."

"But..." Jayden said.

"There is no buts," interrupted James," You're grounded. No playing. In fact, you only leave this room for meals. Am I understood?" Jayden glared at the floor.

When Jayden didn't answer, James raise his voice and asked," Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Jayden. He was glaring at the floor. He was trying to stop at the tears from falling. He was not going to cry in front of his father. He was not going to let his father see how much he needed him.

"Good," said James, and he walked out the door. The moment Jayden was sure James couldn't hear him, he sobbed. He cried himself to sleep.

**How was it? Don't worry. I'm going to continue this part of the story in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Punishment

Chapter 7: Punishment

**HEY! Well I need reviews. So REVIEW!**

Jayden was asleep. His face was precious and there was little to no sign of him crying, James woke him up. He was about to hug his dad, but then he remembered last night and held back. Though he loved being in his father's arms.

"Breakfast," said James. Jayden walked out silently.

"Hey, Jayden," said Mike," do you want to play in the garden?"

"Sorry, guys, but Jayden is grounded. He can't play today," said James. The others looked sad, but tried to hide it.

"But you said he wasn't in trouble," Emily said. She had asked about him? Jayden was confused.

"I know, but he didn't seem to understand that what he did was wrong," said James.

"What's wrong about saving someone's life?" Mike asked.

"We all did it so we should all be in trouble," said Kevin.

"I agree. It's not fair that you are punishing Jayden if none of us got in trouble. Let him off please," Mia said.

"Yeah, I want to play with Jayden!" Emily said.

"Guys, I am sorry. I am not your parents so I cannot punish you. I can punish Jayden and he is in trouble so he cannot leave his room," said James. They finished breakfast in silence. The adults left to train.

"Guys, he said Jayden can't leave his room, right?" Mike said.

"Right,"' Kevin said.

"He never said we can't go to his room," said Mike, and the others smiled. They ran to Jayden's room and entered. They saw him staring at the wall crying.

"Jayden?" Mia and Emily asked. His head jerked up. He wiped his eyes.

"Hey, guys," Jayden said," What are you doing here?"

"We are going to hang out with you," Mike said.

"You can't. I'm on punishment," said Jayden.

"Then we are on punishment too," said Emily and she sat down in the middle of his floor. He smiled.

"You can leave whenever you want," said Jayden.

"We're not going to leave," said Mia, she sat down by Emily. The boys shrugged and sat down by the two girls as well. Jayden's smile became a grin.

"I'm bored," said Emily. It was silent for a few seconds. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, punishment is boring here," said Jayden," but this is the best punishment ever!"

**Line Break... :o**

"Hey, where are the kids?" asked Sarah. The searched for them and found them sitting in Jayden's room. James looked at them. He was confused. Jayden never did anything bad when he was on punishment.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Joseph. The kids jumped in fright then laughed.

"We're on punishment too!" Emily proclaimed proudly. Shane raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh?" asked Shane.

"Yeah," said Mike," Who knew punishment was so boring?" Everyone laughed, even Jayden.

"Jayden?" James asked. Jayden immediately looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, dad. I thought they'd get bored and leave by now," said Jayden.

"It's no problem, Jayden," said James," Now I want the rest of you out." The kids didn't move. Jayden was sad for them to leave.

"Guys, just go," said Jayden. The team looked at him. They still didn't move. Emily took a step forward.

"Um, if it's okay, we'd like to stay with Jayden," said Emily. Jayden looked at her. James noticed that she was nervous.

"Is something wrong, Emily?" asked James.

"You're not going to hit Jayden, right?" asked Emily.

"No, sweetheart, I won't hit Jayden," said James.

"We didn't get Jayden into more trouble, did we?" asked Serena.

"No," said James," Now I need to talk to Jayden alone. If you leave, he might be able to come out to play. Depending on how our conservation goes." The others went out quickly.

"Jayden," said James," Let's talk about last night."

"What did I do wrong?" asked Jayden.

"You were reckless," said James," and I was so worried about you. You should have stayed home."

"But I need you, Daddy!" cried Jayden. Suddenly he couldn't keep all the emotions from last night in and he started crying.

"Shush, Jayden," said James.

"I need you! I can't lose you! Please, Daddy, I can't lose you again," said Jayden.

"You never lost me, Jayden," said James. His heart broke as he heard Jayden's heart-wrenching sobs.

"Please, can I go play with my friends?" asked Jayden.

"Of course," said James. Jayden beamed and ran out the door. He ran back in a few minutes later, he hugged James and kissed his cheek.

**There you have it. Do you like it? REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8: Always Too Busy

Chapter 8: Always Too Busy

**I got a lot of stories planned for the ages 4 through 5. I don't much about 6. There will be flashbacks from his younger years since there are barely any stories on that. **

Jayden was going to hang out with his dad. He was so excited about it. It had been a couple of weeks since Jayden had been able to spend at least a little time with his dad, but today his dad promised no work. He promised to spend all day with Jayden.

"Hey, Daddy!" Jayden called.

"Oh, hey, Jayden," said James.

"What are you doing?" asked Jayden, not liking the stacks of paper on James' desk.

"Work," said James.

"Well, are we going to hang out today like you promised?" asked Jayden.

"That's today?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Jayden.

"I'm sorry, Jayden. This is priority work. We can't hang out today," said James," I'm too busy."

"So it's more important than me?" asked Jayden angrily. Jayden stormed out of the room. He slammed the door shut. James sighed. He really couldn't deal with his son today. He left Jayden to do his own thing.

**Line Break**

Jayden was waited for his father like he always did. He was crying. James never came. Jayden snuck back to his father's office. He was still working. It broke his heart. His father didn't care about him anymore. He ran back to his room. He hoped his father heard him and came to see if anything was wrong. He never came.

"He hates me," said Jayden. He cried harder. He sobbed into his pillow. He saw a picture of him and his father. He picked the picture up and threw it across the room. He walked over there and tore the picture in half, crumbling the half with his father in it.

"You're always too busy!" shouted Jayden. He sobbed into his pillow more. The shatter picture laid on the floor. Jayden cried his to sleep.

**Line Break**

James checked the time. It was time for Jayden to go to bed. He decided to took him in. He stood up. He loved Jayden. He wished that Jayden forgave him for being busy.

"Hey, Jayden. Time to go to bed," he said. When he wasn't answered, he frowned. He opened the door. He saw a broken picture frame near his son's closet. He picked it up. He saw a dent where the picture must have hit with a great amount of force. He saw the torn picture. He picked both halves up. He saw Jayden in the uncrumbled half. He uncrumbled the other half and gasped. Jayden had crumbled the other half up; the half with him in it. His heart broke.

He heard a shift in the bed. He looked up and saw Jayden. Tears were flowing down his face. Jayden looked away.

"Why?" asked James. His son didn't answer for a while.

After a little while, he said," You hate me. So why should I love you?"

"I don't hate you. I..." James said, but he couldn't figure out what else to say.

"Why else would you ignore me?" asked Jayden," Why else would you not come after me like you always did?"

,

"Jayden was busy and I needed to get that work done so I could spend time with you," said James.

"You're always too busy!" shouted Jayden. Tears streamed down Jayden's cheeks.

"Jayden, come here," said James. Jayden walked into James' embrace. His sobs lightened up.

"Can we please to hang out tomorrow?" asked Jayden.

"Of course," said James.

"Can you stay with me tonight too?" asked Jayden. James looked into Jayden's pleading eyes.

"All right," said James," My work can work until later. You are my priority." Jayden smiled. He snuggled close to his father. Little did Jayden know, that James' work was all to keep Jayden safe.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Time Out

Chapter 9: Time Out

**Fourth chapter in one night. FYI: Ice skating hurts.**

"Jayden, you are going to time out now," said James. He dragged Jayden into his room and sat him on the Time-Out Chair.

Daddy, please," begged Jayden.

"No," said James," Now stay here until I get you."

"Yes, sir," said Jayden. He sat there. He was really bored,

**A couple hours later...**

Jayden was tired and scared. The GAP Sensor went off and his dad didn't come in when it went off or when he got back, if he got back. He also had to pee really bad, but his father told him not to leave. So he didn't.

**A couple more hours later...**

He had to pee worse than before. He was terrified. He really wanted to climb into bed and sleep. His father hadn't come get him yet so he stayed put whimpering and crying. He wanted to get up and pee.

"Daddy," whimpered Jayden. His father didn't hear him.

**Line Break**

It was only six. Jayden hadn't been around for a while. He was concerned. He thought about what about happened early when he fussed at him.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about Jayden!" he shouted.

**Line Break**

Jayden couldn't hold it in any longer. He peed his pants and it trailed into his pants. He started crying. Now he was tired, hungry, scared, and he just peed his pants.

James burst into the room. He looked at his child. He saw the wet spot in his pants and felt horrible.

"Daddy, I'm sowwy. I had to pee really bad and I couldn't hold it. I'm sowwy," said Jayden.

"It's okay," said James," Let's get you cleaned up." He picked Jayden up. He quickly got him cleaned up. He fed him pizza. He put Jayden down for a nap.

"Please stay with me, Daddy," said Jayden. He was still scared that his dad would forget him again.

"Of course," said James," I'll be right here when you wake up and then we can do whatever you want."

"Daddy," Jayden murmured. James smiled and held him close. Jayden snuggled close to James' chest.

**How was it?**


	10. Chapter 10: Another Mountain or Tree?

Chapter 10: Another Mountain or Tree?

**Hey, guys! This chapter's title is just a title I made up while listening to The Climb by Miley Cyrus. There will be certain points of views. The whole story is still in third person. **

Jayden was stuck. He was stuck in a tree. **(Yes I meant to repeat that.) **He had been there a while. He was pretty high up even for an adult. He had just been climbing. Then he looked down. Big mistake. He couldn't move. He was frozen in fear. He never like heights unless his daddy was with him. His daddy would never let him fall.

So here he was; stuck in the tree. He waited and waited. He was sure daddy would be coming by now. Where was daddy?

**Line Break**

James was panicking. Jayden had not come out for lunch from wherever he was. James had been working with Jayden in his lap. Though the mind of a four-year old had very little attention span, so he eventually got bored and wandered off. James had not thought much of it at the time, but now he did because he had no idea where Jayden was. He was panicking and it was getting hard to breathe.

Ji moved him to the Recovery room. He tried to calm him down. He was going to hyperventilate if they didn't find Jayden soon. His panicked when he saw the fear and panic in James' eyes.

"Shane, go find Jayden and hurry!" Ji said.

"Okay," said Shane and he left to find Jayden.

"Joseph, go get water and a towel," Ji ordered," The rest of you help me try to calm James down." They immediately set to work, but nothing was working. James needed Jayden now!

**Line Break**

Shane was looking for Jayden everywhere. He looked in the shed; nothing. He couldn't find him in his room or anywhere in the house. He was nowhere in the training areas or in the backyard.

He walked out the gate. He was scared. Jayden could be anywhere. He could have died. He could of...

"No," said Shane," I can't think like that." He saw Jayden's teddy bear. So he left when he was suppose to be napping. Shane smiled. He was like his father.

James, Sarah, Elizabeth, Shane, and Joseph grew up together. They became close. Then when their parents thought they had defeated the Nighlock, they left to live in their respective homes. Then they had to come back. The reunion was sweet, but they weren't as close. It really broke Shane's heart. He was hoping that the time that they were seperated didn't affect their bond, but it did.

"Jayden!" Shane called. Maybe the kids could help bring us back together.

**Line Break**

Jayden was scared. He cried and whimpered. He needed someone to get him down from the tree. He could live with a Nighlock getting him down from the tree, but he's prefer someone from his daddy's team.

"Jayden!" he heard someone call. It sounded like Shane. He sounded worried.

"Shane!" Jayden called. Shane came through the trees. "Shane! I'm up in the tree!" Jayden called.

Shane looked up and saw Jayden in the tree. His symbol power was forest, but even he couldn't get Jayden down safely. He knew Jayden wouldn't get on a plant he made, so that left one choice. He didn't like it though.

"Jayden, I need you to trust me," said Shane. Jayden nodded. "I need to jump," Shane said.

"NO!" Jayden shouted and he clung to the trunk of the tree tighter.

"Jayden, I promise I will catch you," said Shane.

"I can't do it," said Shane.

"Jayden, James needs you right now and I get you down any other way," said Shane.

"Daddy! What's wrong with Daddy?" Jayden asked scared.

"He's having a hard time breathing. He needs you," said Shane," Please Jayden, do this for me, for your father." Jayden sighed and he jumped. He landed straight into Shane's arms. He held him close. He ran quickly to the Shiba House.

**Line Break**

James was seeing black spots in front of his eyes. He needed Jayden. He needed air that was eluding him. His breath was coming in short and he was low on oxygen.

"Daddy!" shouted a little boy's voice. He passed out.

**Line Break**

Shane came in with Jayden in his arms. Jayden saw that his Daddy needed air. He was scared. James' breath was shallow. He squirmed out of Shane's arms and ran to his dad.

"Daddy!" Jayden shouted. His father was not responding. He started sobbing.

**Line Break**

James awoke. He felt something on his right arm. He saw Jayden clinging to his arm. He still had tears on his precious. James realized that Jayden had cried himself asleep and just recently too. He brushed Jayden's hair away from his face. Jayden awoke by the light motion.

"Hey, buddy," said James," How's it going?"

"I thought you were going to die, Daddy," said Jayden. He snuggled into James' chest and started sobbing.

"It's all right Jay-Jay," said James," I'm here. I am alive."

"Don't die, Daddy," said Jayden. Jayden looked up at him with those tear-filled eyes. _Stupid eyes_, James thought.

"Jayden..." James said. Jayden knew immediately what James was going to say and he sobbed.

"No, Daddy! Don't die," Jayden said and he started sobbing.

"All right," said James. He held his sobbing son close. Jayden calmed down and fell asleep. James smiled.

"You're up?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah," said James," How long was Jayden up?"

"All night. We couldn't get him to leave your side. He refused to move until you woke up. After a while, he started sobbing. He came out for some water and overheard us talking about your condition. After that, he wouldn't let go or stop sobbing," Elizabeth said.

"How bad was my condition?" asked James.

"You weren't suppose to make it through the night," said Elizabeth.

"Poor Jayden. He thought I was going to die. That's why he begged me not to die," said James. He held Jayden closer. He knew Jayden needed him now.

"I could take him to his room if you want," said Elizabeth.

"No, he needs me now," said James. He held his son close.

**The mountain part of the title came from all the problems they face. The tree came from the fact that Jayden was stuck in a tree. **


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

**Hey! Okay so it is getting close to Valentine's day so I thought I'd write a chapter for it. Well there is a little father and son, but there is also some Jemily. Enjoy!**

Jayden was starting to crush on Emily. She was silent and cute. James was always telling about how much he loved his mom and how love can blossom anywhere. He could send her little special Valentine's cards.

"Daddy, can you help me with something?" asked Jayden.

"Sure, buddy. What do you need?" asked James.

"I want to make a Valentine's card for Emily, but I always mess up," said Jayden.

"Come here," said James. He a red sheet of construction paper. He cut a big red heart. He then cut a smaller yellow heart out of yellow construction paper. He stapled one side of the yellow heart to the red heart. He then gave it to Jayden and gave him a red marker.

"What do I do?" asked Jayden.

"You write what you want to say and then give to her on Valentine's Day," said James.

"Okay," said Jayden. He wrote "**Happy Valentine's Day**" in big red bold letters. He liked it and then drew hearts everywhere. He laughed and showed it to his father. James liked it.

**Line Break**

It was finally Valentine's Day. Jayden was nervous. Things like: What if she hates it?: or: What if she throws it away?: flew through Jayden's mind. James smiled at his nervous son and nudged him towards Emily. Jayden looked up at him.

"Go," said James gently. He smiled as Jayden walked forwards.

**Line Break**

Jayden said," Hey, Emily."

"Hi, Jayden," said Emily, and she smiled. Jayden relaxed a bit, but only a bit.

"Um, I made this for you, but my dad helped with it. Here!" Jayden rambled, blushing. He ran off quickly. Emily was confused and hurt. She looked at the card. She got up and stumbled a bit. She went to her mom.

"Mommy, what does this say?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth read it and said," It says Happy Valentine's Day. Who gave it to you?"

"Jayden, but then he ran off and I thought we were friends," said Emily. Elizabeth saw that her daughter was confused and hurt. It obviously hit her hard for Jayden to run off like that.

"Oh, Emmy," said Elizabeth. Emily blushed at her nickname.

"What?" asked Emily.

"When a boy runs off at Jayden's age, it means he's nervous. Nothing else. You are his friend, but giving you a card must have been nerve-wracking for him," said Elizabeth.

"Oh," said Emily and she smiled. Elizabeth smiled too.

Jayden had walked in a little while ago and heard what Emily said. He was nervous and he was glad that Elizabeth cleared things up because he had no idea what to say.

"Hey, Emily," said Jayden.

"Hey, Jayden. Thanks for the card," said Emily, and she gave him a hug. Jayden smiled and hugged her back.

**How was it? REVIEW WORTHY?**


	12. Chapter 12: Jayden's Birthday

Chapter 12: Jayden's Birthday

**Happy birthday, Jayden! Hope you like it!**

Jayden was happy. Today was his fifth birthday. Jayden and his father were going to the beach with his team. The others were going to stay home and help Ji with the decorations for another party after they came back from the beach in Kalico. Of course Jayden didn't know that.

"Daddy!" Jayden shouted and he jumped into his father's arms. James smiled. Jayden was the perfect son.

"Hey, squirt," said James. He snuggled Jayden close to his chest. They got into the car and they drove to the beach. When they arrived, they rented surfboards.

The man that owned the shop warned," The sharks have been acting up. I'd be careful with this little guy here."

"Thanks," said James, and he made sure that Jayden was okay.

"Daddy, I don't like sharks," said Jayden.

"Everything will be fine," said James.

"Promise?" Jayden asked.

"Promise," said James.

They got on the surfboards and started surfing. Jayden was laughing and forgot about the shark warning. Sarah and Elizabeth flipped James off the surfboard. He laughed. While he was in the water, Jayden got separated from the others. He tried to get back to his father. He couldn't get to his father. He splashed a lot.

All of the sudden, a shark attacked from underneath. Jayden jumped off, but hit the water. The shark tried to attack Jayden, but James grabbed Jayden in time. The shark's tooth ripped through James' skin. He flinched. He put Jayden on his surfboard. He pushed Jayden and made sure he wasn't in the water.

When they were in five feet deep water, the shark attacked James. James was dragged about one hundred feet away from Jayden. Jayden was scared. The shark attacked Jayden from underneath, but Jayden jumped off just in time. Jayden looked in the shark's eyes and froze. He tried to get to the surface, but couldn't. Then he thought that since his dad died that he should die too.

Sarah and Elizabeth dragged him up. The shark left them alone. He was sobbing. His father died and he needed him.

"The boys are going to find your father," said Elizabeth.

"He's dead," said Jayden. They stared at him.

"No, he's not," said Sarah.

"Yeah, he has to be," said Jayden. He started sobbing. Jayden was not comforted by anything. Jayden needed James and he needed him now.

James grabbed Jayden and hugged him tightly to his chest. Jayden sobbed and sobbed. It broke James' heart. He knew he had to do something.

"I'm here, baby boy," said James.

Jayden's head jerked up and he said," I thought you died."

"No," said James," I couldn't leave you this soon." Jayden smiled and he held on to James. James snuggled Jayden to his chest.

"Daddy, I am never ever going into another big water like lakes and oceans," said Jayden.

"That's okay, baby boy," said James," I'm sorrry that your present was ruined."

"No, I got the best present ever," said Jayden," You survived." James smiled and held Jayden tighter.

**I hope you like it. If you notice the beginning was like Chapter 5 of Family Reunion. I changed it a bit because I didn't feel like it fit to this chapter well. FYI: Jayden's birthday present that got ruined was the surfing trip.**


	13. Chapter 13: Mommy?

Chapter 13: Mommy?

**Hey, hope ya like it.**

Jayden was rummaging in his dad's closet. He was looking for something. His dad didn't know and he found an old picture of a woman and his dad. Jealousy rose in Jayden. He thought he was the only person in his family. Jayden started to cry.

"Hey, Jay," said James," What are you doing in here?" Jayden turned away from him. He didn't want to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" asked James. He looked over Jayden's shoulder. He saw the picture of the him and his mother. Jayden never saw his mom though.

"I thought you love me," said Jayden.

"I do," said James.

"Then who is she?" Jayden asked. James saw that he was crying.

"She's your mom, Jayden," said James.

"Where is she?" asked Jayden.

"She died when you were bored," said James and he held Jayden close.

"So it's my fault," said Jayden, sadly," If I never been born..."

"I would never have a wonderful son like you," said James. He had interrupted him because he knew Jayden would blame himself forever afterwards.

"Thanks," said Jayden.

"Why were you crying?" asked James.

"I thought I was the only person in your life other than the team," said Jayden," and I got jealous."

"Jayden, there will be who will come and go in my life, but you, the team, and your mother will be the only people that stay in my life," said James.

"Okay," said Jayden and he smiled at Jayden. Jayden hugged at James.

**How was it?**


	14. Chapter 14: Jealousy

Chapter 14: Jealousy

Jayden was going to hang out Shane. He was laughing and joking with Shane. James came and was going to ask Jayden if he wanted to hang out. He kind of got jealous when he saw how happy Jayden was with Shane. He shook his head. He should be happy that Jayden was happy.

"Hey, Jay, do you want to come to the store with me?" asked James.

"Oh, sorry, dad, but Shane is telling some really funny jokes," said Jayden. James nodded and walked away hurt. He was hoping that Jayden would still be close to Jayden

James left and came back. He found Jayden was still with Shane and he decided to ignore him since Jayden didn't even notice him come him. He always waited for him.

He went back to work and started filling out papers. He had tears in his eyes. Jayden didn't want to hang with him.

"Daddy?" Jayden asked.

James looked up. James wiped the tears away. Jayden wanted to hang with him now. Or so thought...

"Shane wants to take me to the park. Can he?" asked Jayden.

"Fine," said James.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" asked Jayden and he tried to crawl in his father's lap. James pushed him away. Jayden looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Go to the park," said James.

"Daddy?" Jayden asked. He was scared and hurt.

"Go away, Jayden," said James.

"What?" asked Jayden. His heart broke. Jayden thought that James hated him and he ran out of the room crying. James rolled his eyes. Jayden would rather hang out with Shane, fine, but he better not cry when James decided not to be nice to him.

"James! You idiot!" shouted Shane.

"What?" asked James.

"You made Jayden cry," said Shane. Jayden had walked in and no one noticed.

"Whatever. If Jayden wants to hang out with you instead of me then he might as well not count me as his father," James said. Shane glared and turned around. He froze.

"Oh, no," said Shane. Jayden was standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"What?" James snapped.

"Daddy?" asked Jayden. Tears were flowing from his eyes like mini-waterfalls.

James jumped and looked at Jayden's tear-streaked face. He ran over there. He picked him up and cuddled him to his chest. Jayden started sobbing.

"Oh, baby boy," James said. He broke his son's heart again. He seems to do that a lot.

"I want you as my daddy," said a broken-hearted Jayden.

"I'm sorry. I was just upset and I was mad and jealous," said James.

"So you want to be my daddy too?" asked Jayden.

"Of course, baby boy," said James.

"Daddy?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah, Jayden?" asked James.

"I didn't hang out with you today because last night I heard you say that you have a lot of work to do and it needs to be done," said Jayden.

"I do, but you are my priority," said James," though frankly it did feel good to get some work done, but I want to hang out with you today."

"Can me and you and Shane go to the park together?" asked Jayden with an adorable look on his face.

"Why not the whole team and their kids?" asked James.

"Yay!" Jayden said.

**Maybe not very jealous. Was it? REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fire!

Chapter 15: Fire!

Jayden was home alone or well kind of. James and the team was outside. The others were asleep. Ji went to get groceries. So he was alone in the house.

Jayden was running through the house. Jayden wasn't scared. The others woke up and went to watch their parents train.

Jayden ran into a table and it fell. There was a lit candle on. Jayden ran away from the fire. He ran deeper into the house. Jayden was scared. He wanted his father. He NEEDED his father. He started crying silently. He hid in the farthest room from the fire.

**Line Break**

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" asked Shane. James sniffed. He did smell smoke. James looked up and he saw smoke coming from the Shiba House.

"Get the kids away from there!" James shouted. The parents grabbed the kids and drew them away from the fire.

A couple of minutes later, the fire department arrived. James looked for Jayden. He knew Jayden would be scared. When he didn't find him, he panicked.

He ran towards the burning building. A firefighter grabbed him.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" the young man cried.

"Do you have a son?" asked James.

"Yes," said the man.

"Would you rush into a burning building for him?" asked James.

"Yes," said the firefighter.

"Well, my son is in there and I am going to get him," said James. He jerked his arm away from the man and ran into the building. James couldn't see through the smoke, but he went deeper into the house.

"Jayden!" James called.

**LINE BREAK- these are so lame, but very helpful**

Jayden was scared. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't stop coughing. It was all dark. He started stumbling towards the door, but it was hot. Jayden backed up and started crying.

"Jayden!" Jayden heard his father call.

"Daddy!" Jayden called.

"Where are you?" James called to his son.

"Your room, Daddy!" Jayden shouted and he started coughing. James burst in and grabbed Jayden. He kicked the window out and jumped out with Jayden in his arms. Jayden was clinging to him and he was sobbing.

"Jayden, it's okay. You're safe now," said James.

"No. I started the fire," said Jayden," I ran into a candle."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," said James.

"Daddy, please hold me," said Jayden.

"Wouldn't let you go if my life depended on it," said James.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Recovery

Chapter 16: Recovery

**Hey, hope you like this chapter.**

Jayden laid in the hospital bed alone. He was so scared. He wanted his father. He hadn't seen him since the fire. His father said he wouldn't let him go, but his father was nowhere in sight.

_Flashback_

_ He was happy in his father's arms. He started coughing really hard. It hurt really bad. Black stuff came out. It was called ash. Jayden remembered. James snuggled him close._

_ Then he was handed over to a man in a yellow suit and a weird mask. He stared at his daddy. He was hurt. His daddy said he wasn't going to let him go. He gave him to a random stranger and then went to make sure the others were okay! What about him? His heart broke. _

_ He started coughing. He was able to breathe about a minute and then he started coughing. His daddy looked at him. He reached his tiny arms out to him. His daddy turned away and the random stranger put him on a movable bed, loaded him into a vehicle, and his father was gone. He tried to struggle, but a man in white and blue clothes held him down. He started coughing. The man put a weird mask on him. He started panicking, but stopped when he realized it helped him breathe. _

_End of Flashback_

Jayden was unhappy. He wanted his father, but his father never showed up. One day. Two days. Three days. No father. Where was he? Jayden couldn't help but wonder. A doctor came in and said," You are free to go when your father comes to pick you up."

"Okay," Jayden said politely, but he didn't think his father would ever come and pick him up. It was so unfair. He threw his pillow across the room. He tried to go get it, but he collapsed. The doctor was coming back in and helped him get back into bed. Then he received the pillow and tossed it to Jayden, who got it.

Jayden had been burned in the fire without realizing it. His stomach had a two degree burn on it. It really hurt. It was wrapped up and underneath the wrap was gauze soaked in aloe. He had an ice pack on it. It helped keep it cool and it was awesome because it only hurt if he moved. He was given a small wheelchair and was pushed out into the waiting room.

In the waiting room was his father. He was so happy to see him. He was going home. Then he remembered a story on the news when he was only three years old.

_Flashback_

_ The news lady said," Little Amy was abandoned at the orphanage this July. We cannot find her parents. No death records. No anything. Back to you Phil."_

_ "Daddy, what's abandon?" Jayden asked._

_ "To leave someone alone," said James._

_ "So when you leave to find bad guys, you abandon me," said Jayden._

_ "No, when you abandon someone you don't intend on taking them back," said James. _

_ Oh," said Jayden," What's orphanage?" _

_ "It's a place where kids who don't have parents or were not wanted by their parents go," said James. _

_ "That's sad," said Jayden._

_ "It is," said James._

_ "I'm glad I got you Daddy!" said Jayden and he crawled up into his father's lap._

_ "Me, too, buddy," said James," Me, too." He wrapped his arms around his precious son. He was so happy to have him. He was the best son he could ever ask for. _

_End of Flashback_

He was scared he was going to be abandoned at an orphanage like Little Amy. Luckily someone adopted Little Amy. She now lived happily with his dad's boss. So he met her. She was a sweet girl and he couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't want her.

He was placed in his car seat. His wheelchair was folded up and placed beside him. The moment the seatbelt touched his stomach he hissed. The seatbelt was hurting his burns. He started wiggling which caused his burns to hurt more. James grabbed his arms and Jayden threw himself at him. His arms slipping around his neck. He sobbed and sobbed because it hurt so much. James sat Jayden back into his car seat and loosely put his seatbelt on as not to hurt his baby boy anymore. He wiped away Jayden's tears and kissed his forehead.

Jayden was supposed to be fuIlly healed in a week. So James helped him with it. Jayden still feared he was going to be sent to the orphanage. His father might just going to give him up when he is fully healed.

James made a chart to show how Jayden was doing:

**Day 1:**

_Jayden was supposed to lay in bed all day. He did. He ate chicken noodle soup that Elizabeth and Sarah cooked. I fed him his soup. He looked a little sad, but when I asked him what's wrong he said nothing. _

**Day 2: **

_Jayden was supposed to sit up with a lot of assistance. I helped him. It caused him pain and I held him afterwards. He sat up for a little while and then I helped him lay back down. I asked him again what's wrong and I got the same response. _

**Day 3: **

_Jayden was able to eat more solid foods. He had a little trouble sitting up, but nothing too serious. He ate some macaroni. He loved it. He ate it on his own. I am so proud of him._

** Day 4: **

_He was supposed to be able to walk with a lot of assistance. I held him up and helped him walk. It started to really hurt after five minutes, so I let him sit down. After twenty minutes, we started doing it again. This time he did it for ten minutes. We sat for twenty minutes and he did it for fifteen minutes the third time. He was really tired, so we stopped there. _

**Day 5:**

_He was supposed to be able to move with little help and he did. I finally asked what's wrong and he said nothing, but he wasn't looking at me and couldn't look at me, so I know he's lying. _

**Day 6: **

_He was able to walk on his own, but he stumbled a bit. He fell a couple of times, but he was able to get back up perfectly. I wished he would tell me what's wrong. I am very proud of him though. He has come a long way. _

**Day 7: **

_Finally, he is able to everything by himself. Though he does still stumble, but he's five give him a break. _

As James was finishing his report up, Jayden walked in. He saw paperwork and was instantly very sad. He was being sent to the orphanage already. He started crying. He wanted to stay with his daddy though.

"Jayden, what's wrong?" asked James, as he picked his precious baby boy up.

"You are going to give me to an orphanage," said Jayden.

"What? Where did you ever come up with that?" James asked incredulously.

"You never went to see me in the hospital and I remembered how Little Amy was abandoned at an orphanage," Jayden said sniffling.

"Jayden, I never, ever, wanted to give you up. I'd be giving up my life if I gave you up," James said," I didn't come because the bad guys I fight would come and hurt you if they knew you weren't in the Shiba House."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Jayden," I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too, baby boy. Never forget that," said James.

**How was it? When it says Day blah and it says I it is talking about James. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Scared of the Dark

Chapter 17: Scared of the Dark

**I'm sorry. I know I said I would make three chapters for the fire, but I could not figure out what to write for it. Hope you like this chapter.**

Jayden was put to bed. He fell asleep quickly. He dreamt of fire trucks. He slept like a baby. He was only five. He was super happy.

He woke up because he had to pee. He looked around and it was dark. He didn't like all the shadows. The shadows started moving. It looked like they were coming towards him. He whimpered and threw the covers over his head. He started crying.

Jayden peeked out of the covers. There was this huge werewolf shadow that moved closer to him. He shrieked and covered himself again.

Suddenly the lights were on. Jayden looked up and saw his worried father at his door. He ran to Jayden and picked him up. Jayden snuggled close to him and sobbed.

"Hey, Jayden, what's wrong?" asked James.

"I got scared because it was dark," said Jayden," Are you mad at me?"

"No, Jayden, I'm not mad. Everyone gets scared," said James, reassuringly.

"You aren't scared of anything!" Jayden said, and he pouted. It was adorable.

James smiled softly and said," I got scared tonight."

"Why?" asked Jayden, and he cocked his head.

"I thought you were hurt," said James.

"I'm still scared, Daddy," said Jayden.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" asked James.

"Yes," said Jayden. James chuckled and took Jayden to his room.

He wrote on a piece of paper:

**To Do List:**

_Take Jayden to get nightlight_

_Check Jayden's room for monsters before bed_

_Get Jayden a new toy_

**Read and Review. The two Rs of Fanfiction. **


	18. Chapter 18: Finding A Nightlight

Chapter 18: Finding A Nightlight

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

James took Jayden to Walmart. He walked inside. Jayden lifted his arms and opened and closed his hands. He wanted to be picked up. James chuckled and picked Jayden up. Jayden loved being in his father's arms.

"Why are we here, Daddy?" asked Jayden.

"To get you a nightlight," said James.

"Oh," said Jayden.

When they found the nightlights, Jayden eyes widened. He was surprised by how many there were. He started to wiggle. So James set him down. Jayden immediately ran to different nightlights.

There were pink butterflies nightlights that would be perfect Mia. Jayden grabbed one. James was confused and was about to ask Jayden about it. He was already looking for another one. James was about to protest. He brought back a yellow sun that Emily would adore. Then he saw a blue whale that Kevin would like. He brought it back. Then he saw a green tree that Mike would think is amazing. He brought it back.

"Um, Jayden? You can have one nightlight. You don't need four. Pick one and put the rest back," said James sternly.

Jayden's eyes filled with tears and he said," But these aren't for me."

"Who are they for?" asked James confused.

"Mia, Emily, Kevin, and Mike," said Jayden about to cry.

"Oh, Jayden, I'm sorry," said James," Go choose one for you now."

"Yay!" said Jayden and he ran towards a red firetruck. He picked it up and brought it back to James smiling. He held it out to him. James took it from him and put it in the basket he carried. Jayden wrapped his arms around James' legs. James picked him up. They checked out and went home.

When he got home, he was smiling. He hoped they would like them. He picked them out just for them. He was so excited. He gave them their nightlights and they loved them.

**I hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19: Lost in the Park

Chapter 19: Lost in the Park

**I hope you like this one. I really thought about writing this one. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I love Jayden being so young and adorable, but I want to get into his teenage years. I can't decide.**

Jayden was at the park with his friends. His father was watching him and his friends. He loved it. Jayden was having so much fun. They were playing Hide and Seek. Serena was it. He ran and hid. He kept running. He hid behind a tree. Suddenly he looked around and realized he had no clue where he was. Jayden started whimpering. He was really scared. He left the tree and tried to find his father. He couldn't find him and he started crying.

**Line Break**

Jason and Tommy were walking in the park. Suddenly they heard crying. They saw Jayden crying and standing there. They walked up to him. It was getting dark. Jayden was all alone. So they decided to help him.

"Hey, buddy, where's your parents?" asked Jason, kneeling down.

"I don't know," said Jayden, crying.

"Did they leave you here?" asked Tommy.

"No. I was playing Hide and Seek with some other kids and I got lost," said Jayden, crying harder now.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll find your Mommy and Daddy," said Jason.

"My Mommy's dead," said Jayden.

"We'll find your Daddy. I bet he's frantic because you're gone," said Tommy," Let's go."

"Okay," said Jayden. He grabbed Jason's and Tommy's hands. They walked in the direction Jayden had come from, but they didn't find his dad. They arrived at the park and Jayden was excited.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason.

"We were playing over here," said Jayden.

"Well, let's go get your dad," said Tommy, slightly relieved. He liked Jayden, but he had no skills in comforting and Jayden loved to be held. One thing he didn't do well either. It was always awkward on his side. _Kat would be proud_, thought Tommy.

A cry brought him back to reality. Jayden was over by a bench. It was empty. There was no one around. Jayden frantically started searching. He ran everywhere. He was crying.

"Daddy?" asked Jayden, when he saw a man by some trees. It wasn't Daddy. It was just a business man. He started to cry harder than ever. Jason and Tommy immediately ran over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jason.

"Daddy left me. He's not here. I knew the only reason he only kept me because I was going to be the next red ranger," said Jayden. Jason and Tommy looked at each other. _Did he really just say that? Yeah, he did. _

"I don't think that's true," said Tommy.

**Line Break**

In reality, James left because he had to get the other kids home. Emily was tired and was about to walk home by herself. Instead James carried her home. When he arrived, he had to explain that Jayden was missing. They tried to figure out where he could be on the map, but nowhere sounded likely. They were "if he" or "if someone".

James was becoming frantic. Jayden meant the world to him. He'd do anything to get him back safely. As time drew on, he panicked. Jayden was nowhere to be found. He was about ready to get a search party organized. Or he might call the police. Ji stopped from calling the police. He groaned.

**Line Break**

Jayden yawned so Tommy picked him up. He wasn't all that heavy which kind of concerned Tommy. His father could abuse him. Tommy decided to ask.

"What's your name?" asked Tommy.

"Jayden Shiba," said Jayden.

"How old are you, Jayden?" asked Tommy.

"I'm five and a half," said Jayden. Jason started chuckling at that. Jayden cocked his head at that.

"You're adorable. They should put a warning sign on you. WARNING: I'M ADORABLE!" said Jason. They all laughed at that.

"I'm hungry," said Jayden," Can we get something to eat?"

"Of course," said Jason.

"Hey, Jayden, does your father feed you?" asked Tommy.

"Of course!" said Jayden," He's the best Daddy ever!"

"Okay, does he hit you at all?" asked Jason, getting where Tommy was going with this.

"Only when we are training. He does hit that hard and then he'll go all "are you okay" and frantic. It can be kind of annoying, but he is really protective," said Jayden.

"What are you training for?" asked Jason.

"To be the next Samurai Red Ranger," said Jayden.

"As in a Power Ranger?" asked Tommy.

"Uh-huh," said Jayden.

"Okay," said Jason," What do you want to eat?"

"Subway!" said Jayden. He started bouncing up and down. Tommy had to hold tight so he wouldn't fall off.

"Jayden, can you stop bouncing, please?" asked Tommy.

"Okay," said Jayden, and he stopped bouncing.

After he finished eating, Jayden said," Oh wait, call this number. Daddy gave it to me in case I get lost." So Tommy Oliver called the number on his cellphone.

_(Italics mean on the other side of the phone.)_

"_Hello," a little girl answered._

"Hey, sweetie. What's your name?" asked Tommy.

_"__Emily and I'm thwee," said Emily._

"Okay, Emily, can you put Mr. James on the phone," said Tommy.

_"__Okay," said Emily, and Tommy heard," Mr. James! Mr. James! Someone on the phone for you!" _

_ "Okay, Emily," said a man," Hello."_

"Hey, are you James Shiba?" asked Tommy.

_"__I am," said James._

"Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver. I'm with Jason Scott. We found this boy named Jayden Shiba at the park. Is he your son?" said Tommy.

_"__Yes, what do you want for him?" asked James, and he sounded a little scared._

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

_"__Jayden means everything to me. What do I have to give to get him home safely?" asked James._

"Oh, no. We're not holding him up for ransom. Can you meet us back at the park you were at with him?" asked Tommy.

_"__Of course," said James._

They both hung up. They started heading to the park. They were stopped by a man. He had black greasy hair and brown eyes. His teeth were orange and he was most definitely drunk.

"That's my son. Give him to me," said the man.

"No, we're going to meet his father," said Jason, and he started walking again. The man grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Tommy kicked him. He set Jayden down and stood between Jayden and the man. The man, though drunk, was still a good fighter. If he could move, none of the hits would have hit him, but he had to protect Jayden.

Jason attacked him and was able to knock him to the ground. Tommy picked up Jayden and they ran. They soon arrived at the park. The man, that they assumed was James, stood alone and looked scared.

"Hey, sorry we're late. We got in a little fight," said Jason.

"Some guy tried to take your son," said Tommy, handing Jayden over to a very-much-relieved James.

"How much?" asked James.

"How much what?" asked Jason.

"Money do you want," said James.

"I already told you. We aren't holding him for ransom. You can go without paying us. We don't want it," said Tommy.

"Really?" James asked.

"Really," said Jason.

**Hey, guys. So this is the story. I'll add Kat into later chapters. Maybe they have a Ranger Reunion when Jayden is older or something.**


End file.
